


My Place or Yours?

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Drinking, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Viktor has pierced nipples and no i will not be taking criticism at this time, spoilers in the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor has been stood up by his date, but he has caught the eye of another patron, sitting at the bar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 37
Kudos: 209





	My Place or Yours?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This was written for my friend, EmHunter! Thank you for supporting me, darling! Thanks to Riki for encouraging and beta-reading!
> 
> Click [here](https://imgur.com/a/G5jDGfA) to see what Viktor is wearing! 
> 
> Content warning: this is a roleplay au! If that makes you uncomfy, please don’t read! Or, skip to the end and read the spoilers in the end notes. <3

Viktor crossed and uncrossed his legs, doing his best to appear unbothered. His date was supposed to meet him over an hour ago, the waitress had been around a handful of times already. “Do you want another lemonade, sweetheart?” She had asked, pity in her eyes, and Viktor had to swallow his pride. “I can get you something without alcohol instead.”

Viktor felt the worst kind of embarrassed, but he nodded, the waitress left with an empathetic smile. His phone was frustratingly silent, void of any notifications every time he checked it. He could have at least sent a ‘sorry’ message instead of ghosting.

Another raspberry lemonade was set on the table in front of him and he took it without looking up from the chipping tabletop.

“Thanks,” he murmured around the straw, drinking deeply and nearly sputtering at the taste of vodka bursting across his tongue. When he looked up to question why the waitress had changed her mind, he was met with the sight of someone who absolutely was not the waitress.

Viktor had seen this man sitting at the bar, looking just as anxious as he was. He was unassuming, rather plain, at first glance; but Viktor couldn’t help but be drawn in at the warmth of his brown eyes behind blue-rimmed glasses.

“Sorry, you looked… lonely.” The man said, breaking Viktor out of his trance. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Viktor,” he answered, still barely able to look away from the silhouette of Yuuri’s suit, laying perfectly over his frame like it was bespoke. “Sit?” Yuuri’s lips curled up in a smile and he slid into the opposite side of the booth, unbuttoning his suit coat and relaxing against the backrest.

Viktor felt himself growing warmer as Yuuri’s eyes glanced over his chest. He’d worn a turtleneck tonight, the one with billowing sleeves and showed a sliver of his stomach when he was standing. He felt under-dressed in comparison to Yuuri’s perfectly pressed suit, down to the soles of his secondhand crushed velvet loafers.

“You’re… your hair is very pretty, Viktor,” Yuuri said, the waver in his voice mismatching the personality his pristine suit projected. Any tension that Viktor had gathered in his shoulders melted away. _He was nervous too._

“Thank you,” Viktor returned, picking up his drink and stirring in the vodka that had settled to the bottom of his glass. “And thank you for the drink.” Yuuri’s cheeks were bright pink and adorable, Viktor bit back a delighted giggle as he wrapped his lips around his straw and drank.

“That’s… how these things are supposed to start, isn’t it?” Yuuri murmured, “With a drink?”

“It’s certainly a start that I enjoy.” Viktor answered, “Anything that involves vodka, really.”

Yuuri laughed, eyeing the glass in Viktor’s hand, then the small collection of empties he’d set aside. “Clearly.” Viktor snorted into his glass, swallowing too large a gulp. “Can I get you something to eat? You’ve had a lot to drink.”

Viktor smirked, something playful curling in his gut. “So you were watching, then?”

Yuuri’s cheeks went red again, a very pretty red. Viktor’s favorite shade of red.

“You’re very pretty.” Yuuri answered with breathtaking honesty, reaching across the table and handing Viktor a menu without looking away. His gaze was heady and intense, warmth spilling into Viktor’s cheeks; he felt wholly _seen_ , pinned down by just a look. “Can I get you something to eat?” Yuuri repeated, and the repetition burned.

Viktor nodded slowly, taking the menu from Yuuri’s hand. Their fingertips brushed, and Viktor swore he felt a spark of something jump into his fingers. Flustered, Viktor buried his face in the laminated menu. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until the smell of their dinner arriving at the table a little while later.

Yuuri was slowly coming out of his shell, the nervous laughter had faded slowly, leaving only pink cheeks and playful remarks.

“So you’re in town for business?” Viktor asked, flicking his long ponytail over his shoulder. “What kind of business?”

“I’m a coach. Figure skating.” Yuuri answered quickly, and Viktor smiled over the rim of his wineglass. (Yuuri’s recommendation was divine, Viktor didn’t usually drink wine.)

“A coach?” Viktor cooed, leaning forward. “Color me intrigued, _coach._ ”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “And you? What do you do?”

“Lonely businessmen, mostly. But coaches work too.” Yuuri choked on nothing and Viktor fought to hold down a giggle. “I’m a student.” Viktor answered, finding Yuuri’s foot with his own under the table.

“A student. Learning anything interesting?” Yuuri asked, his glasses slipping down his nose. His gaze was warmer, deeper without the lenses. Viktor slid closer to the edge of his seat, his long legs slipping between Yuuri’s and pressing them apart. Their dessert arrived, momentarily interrupting.

“Oh, plenty of interesting things, _Yuuri_.” Viktor said softly as Yuuri’s long lashes fluttered shut. “I’d love to learn more about certain attractive figure skating coaches.” Yuuri’s breath stuttered and Viktor took a long sip of his wine.

“I’m sure they’d be interested in learning more about you too,” Yuuri breathed after a moment. “Like your favorite flavor of ice cream, and if you’d be willing to get some with me? There’s a shop down the street.” Viktor laughed at the adorably awkward question, and a tiny bit of wine slipped down the wrong way. He spluttered for a moment, quickly clearing his throat.

“Vitya!” Yuuri reached across the table, taking the glass from his hand. “Are you alright?”

Viktor chuckled, blinked watery eyes at Yuuri and borrowed a sip of his water. “You’re too much.” He laughed, swiping away the tears threatening his mascara.

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked, his cheeks flushing softly. With a slow, easy movement, Viktor rounded the table and joined Yuuri on his side, leaning into his space like he belonged there. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri’s excitement through his suit coat, the flush on his throat belied his intentions. Yuuri moved slightly, ever so slightly, and Viktor met him as he did, their lips brushing tentatively.

They parted quickly, Yuuri’s eyes still shut.

“My favorite flavor of ice cream is whatever you have in your freezer,” Viktor whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. A soft exhale fell from Yuuri’s lips, his hand came to rest on Viktor’s thigh, gripping gently.

“Finish the tiramisu,” Yuuri answered softly, though strained. “Then… my place?”

“I’d love that.” Viktor smiled, wetting his lips at the offer, at the thought of tasting him again. “Want a bite?”

* * *

Yuuri fumbling with his keys was nearly too cute for Viktor to manage. He leaned against the doorframe, feeling warm and fluid with the wine and vodka in his veins. Yuuri was the kind of beautiful that took a moment to recognize, small features becoming more clear the longer he looked. He had freckles on his nose, a dimple in his right cheek. He was stunning, in every way that Viktor loved.

As soon as the door was open, Viktor pushed Yuuri through it, pulling him into a wet, eager kiss. Yuuri gasped against his mouth, sliding his hands under the raised hem of Viktor’s sweater. Viktor groaned at the sensation of Yuuri’s hands on him, the heat of his mouth against his own.

An excited whine interrupted and a large poodle barrelled toward them; Yuuri broke away and intercepted, kneeling to let the dog lap at his face. Viktor laughed breathlessly, watching on as Yuuri scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“This is Makkachin,” Yuuri said with a smile, “She’s very friendly…” he prefaced before letting her collar go. Viktor was almost immediately bowled over. He giggled and let her lick his face too, ruffling her fur. “She likes you.”

Viktor laughed. “I sure hope she does.” Yuuri chuckled and clicked his tongue, and an obedient Makkachin trotted away to her doggie bed in the corner of the living room. “Where were we?”

Yuuri smiled, a warm, bright thing that made Viktor’s stomach twist. “Making for the bedroom, I believe. Unless you’re still interested in the ice cream in my freezer?”

“Oh, no,” Viktor flushed, despite himself. Yuuri moved slowly, sliding a leg between Viktor’s thighs and pressing them apart gently, pressing a kiss to his throat and making Viktor gasp. “I… I’m on a diet, my… _trainer_. He’d kill me.”

“I have a hard time believing that.” Yuuri whispered, sliding his hands upward again, dancing gently over tender, goosebump-covered skin. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a few _indulgences_.” Viktor whined at the tone of his voice, the low promise of pleasure. Something warm, something different bubbled in his chest.

“Then _indulge_ me.” Viktor replied, rolling his hips forward against Yuuri’s thigh. Their lips met again, hurried and heated, Yuuri’s tongue quickly begging permission to explore. Viktor let his lips part fully, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth as talented fingers found his nipples.

“Hold this up for me?” Yuuri asked, nudging up the hem of his sweater. “Hold it in your mouth, lovely. Give those pretty lips something to do, hm?”

Viktor nodded, whining at the loss of Yuuri’s lips but was quickly relieved of that loss as Yuuri’s lips and tongue blazed a trail along the centerline of his stomach, his pointer fingers sliding into the waistline of his jeans. Viktor’s breath caught in his throat with the sound of Yuuri’s throaty, warm chuckle.

“You’re pierced here, hm?” Yuuri hummed, running his fingertip over one of his nipples. With his sweater held firmly between his teeth, he could only hum his yes. “Beautiful. They match you. Pretty angel wings…”

Viktor moaned as Yuuri pulled one of his nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. They had been made so tender rubbing against the inside of his sweater, the gold angel wing bars were heavy, but they looked so perfect against his skin. Viktor did his best to moan Yuuri’s name, only to lose grip of his sweater as Yuuri’s lips migrated south. His jeans were pushed to the floor before he could think to beg for a moment to breathe, and Yuuri’s mouth was around him, swallowing him down.

“Yuuri, _Yuuuuuuuri_ ,” Viktor moaned, carding his hands through Yuuri’s hair, tugging with every clench of his throat around him. “Mnnn, I’m--”

Yuuri pulled off with a wet pop, sucking a mark into the hard line of Viktor’s iliac crest. “Come to bed, Vitya. Let me take you apart.” Viktor barely remembered the walk down the hall and to the right, falling into a soft, large bed and letting Yuuri finger him open, easing his body into relaxation. Yuuri was hot and big and perfect as he slid home, barely out of his suit; his pants were still clinging to his thighs, his shirt simply pulled up out of the way, his tie flipped over his shoulder.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried, his head tossed back into the bed as he drove himself in deeper, glancing his prostate perfectly with every stroke. Yuuri’s grip around his narrow hips was tight and bruising; Viktor prayed he’d have marks in the morning.

“Vi-iktor,” Yuuri moaned, his legs beginning to shake, his pace growing faster. Every thrust punched a gasp out of Viktor’s chest, each one a desperate sound spilling into the air. “Close, I’m close,” Yuuri panted, reaching between Viktor’s legs and stroking him.

“Fuck,” Viktor swore, his eyes rolling back at the dual pleasures of it, held open on Yuuri’s dick, and his cock twitching in his hand. “Yuuri, Y-Yuuri… _yes!_ ” Viktor sobbed as he came, his cock jerking messily in Yuuri’s hand as Yuuri tipped over the edge as well, spilling into the condom with a muffled moan of Viktor’s diminutive.

“You called me Vitya.” Viktor whispered after they had parted, falling into bed, sweaty and exhausted. “Three times.”

Yuuri flushed. “It’s so hard not to, love. I’ve been calling you Vitya for so long.” Viktor giggled and rolled onto his side, fishing out the wedding band he had pulled off earlier that night. “Viktor just… feels wrong now.”

“The ice cream line was cute.” Viktor sighed, rolling back into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri’s cheeks were still flushed, like he had just stepped off the ice after practice. “And the suit, god, the suit. You look so sexy in suits.”

“And you said your coach would kill you for having dessert,” Yuuri laughed, kissing Viktor’s forehead. “You know I’m more than happy to indulge you. Should we try this again sometime? With… better pickup lines?”

“Deal. But I get to be the coach next time.” Viktor yawned, kissing his husband’s lips with a smile.

Yuuri laughed softly, nodding. “You can be the coach next time.” Viktor slung his leg over Yuuri’s, tangling them up in messy, sweaty skin. “Shower?”

“Later. Wanna cuddle my Yuuri for a while.” Viktor mumbled against Yuuri’s chest, curling in tight. “I had fun. But I like my Yuuri the best. This Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed, wrung out and sated. “And I like my Vitya best.”

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS*  
> Yuuri is Viktor’s real life husband and skating coach, but they are roleplaying as strangers for fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I love writing reverse age stories! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
